A Pretty Great Big Brother
by JustMeReally
Summary: When Bob and Amy are arguing, there's only one person who Charlie can call...And yes, he's a pretty great big brother.


"Don't talk to me like that!"  
>"Oh I'm sorry, I forgot that the only thing I can do around you is breathe, and even then..."<br>"Oh grow up Bob!"

Charlie placed her hands tightly over her ears and looked down at her little brother Toby who was watching TV on the couch. Their parents had been arguing solidly for almost an hour, and the girl couldn't take it much longer.

"Maybe you should take some time out to cool off?"  
>"I'm not a child Amy!"<br>"Well you're sure acting like one!"

The 7 year old watched her younger brother in awe, as he sat there seemingly happy and unaware of the raised voices coming from the kitchen. At that moment the 4 year old let out a giggle, watching one of the cartoon characters stumble to the ground.

The yelling in the kitchen reached screaming from Amy's part, and Toby turned to look at the closed door.

"Is Mommy mad?" he questioned, rounding on his sister.  
>Charlie nodded "Come on, it's time for your nap" she instructed, holding out her hand.<br>Hesitantly, Toby allowed himself to be led upstairs, confused as to why Amy hadn't remembered to put him down herself.

...

After Toby was safely asleep in his room, Charlie rushed downstairs to the basement.  
>Teddy's room was depressingly bare, and Charlie remembered that her sister was now at Yale.<p>

With a sigh, she shot back upstairs to see if PJ was back from work – He wasn't.

Charlie kicked at the wall of the hallway as she headed to her room, stopping outside Gabe's door.  
>He was supposedly at the library studying with Lauren...It was a long shot, but Charlie needed somebody.<p>

...

"Is that yours?" Lauren hissed, hearing a ringtone echo through the silence  
>Gabe shrugged and began casually rifling around in his bag.<br>"Ah" he declared, bringing out his cell, he frowned at the caller ID "It's home, I'll be right back" he sighed heading for the door.

"Mom I told you I'm at the library studying, you need to trust me, I'm 17 now, practically an adult and-"

He stopped, confused as to why Amy had not interrupted him in her usual manner

"Mom?" he pushed "You there?"  
>"Gabe?"<p>

The teen frowned at the sound of his sister's voice  
>"Hey Charlie, what's going on?"<br>"Mommy and Daddy are fighting, Toby's scared, can you come home?"

Gabe smiled slightly "And how're you doing Charlie?"  
>"I'm scared too" she admitted in a whisper<br>"I'm on my way" he promised, hanging up and hurrying back inside.

"Is everything okay?" Lauren asked concernedly as her boyfriend re-entered  
>Gabe shook his head "I'm gonna have to go, that was Charlie...Mom and Dad are, well, being Mom and Dad"<p>

Lauren nodded in understanding, pecked him on the cheek and waved him goodbye.

...

Charlie wandered back downstairs despite the yelling, so she could wait for Gabe to come back.  
>She slumped onto the sofa and stuck her fingers in her ears.<p>

It took 10 minutes for Gabe to arrive, Charlie leapt up and ran to him as he unlocked the door.  
>"It's okay Charlie, I'm here now" he soothed, lifting her up for a hug before setting her back down "You wanna go check on Toby for me?"<p>

The blonde nodded and hurried upstairs, with a quick glance back.  
>Gabe nodded at her reassuringly and watched her disappear.<p>

Taking a deep breath he flung open the kitchen door with a bang, causing both of his parents to jump.

"Gabe honey, weren't you at the library?" Amy smiled up at her son  
>"Well I was" he began "Until 10 minutes ago, when I got a call from Charlie asking me to come home!"<p>

Amy's eyes widened in horror "Oh my God" she gasped bringing a hand to her open mouth  
>"You really scared her Mom" Gabe chided "And you" he added rounding on his Father.<br>Bob bowed his head in shame.

"She had to put Toby down for his nap, because you two were too busy arguing"  
>Amy opened her mouth to speak but Gabe interrupted her.<br>"Look, if you aren't happy together, fine, but save the arguing till we've gone to sleep yeah?"

"We are happy together" Amy mumbled "All couples fight"  
>Gabe nodded slowly "Fine, I'm gonna go check on Charlie now"<p>

Before either parent could reply, he'd swept out of the room.

...

Charlie was sat at the top of the stairs, satisfied that Toby was still fast asleep.

"All better?" Gabe questioned, slowly climbing up  
>She shrugged and rested her head against the wall.<br>Gabe sighed and took a seat beside her "All couples fight" he told her gently, repeating his Mom's words.

Charlie nodded "They never used to"  
>Gabe couldn't help but laugh "Oh they did, you've just started to notice it more now you're older"<br>Tears started to well up in the girls eyes, and her brother looked at her in concern  
>"What's wrong?"<p>

She sniffed "You'll be leaving for college soon, just like Teddy, then who's gonna stop them?"  
>Gabe sighed, brushing a strand of blonde hair from her face "If it makes you feel any better, I doubt I'll get into college" he joked.<p>

Charlie smiled weakly, looking up at the sudden sound of her Mom's voice from the bottom of the stairs.  
>"Can you come talk to us sweetie?" Amy asked quietly.<p>

The young girl slowly crept down the stairs and followed her into the kitchen.

Gabe stood, stretched and disappeared into his room.

...

That night, he lay in bed reading a comic when there was a knock on his door.  
>"Hey Charlie" he greeted softly, as she stood in the doorway in her onesie.<p>

"Mommy and Daddy are gonna take me out for ice-cream tomorrow" she told him  
>Gabe laughed "Oh yeah, they do that, they feel guilty if you hear them arguing. Use it to your ability"<br>Charlie scrunched up her nose and hopped onto the end of his bed.

"Mommy said you were too wise for your own good" she continued seriously  
>Gabe smirked and put down his comic "Oh?"<br>"And Daddy said he always knew you'd turn out to be a great big brother" she told him with a yawn as she lay down beside him.  
>"Right" Gabe said with a raised eyebrow.<p>

"It's okay though, I agreed, you are a pretty great big brother" she mumbled closing her eyes.

Gabe smiled down at her, brushing the hair from her face  
>"You're a pretty great little sister" he chuckled "Night Charlie"<p>

"Night Gabe"

**I just wanted to write a GLC fanfic, so I went with a one shot because Gabe and Charlie are my two favourite characters and Bradley and Mia have such a cute relationship so yeah :)**


End file.
